Kit Fisto
|nascimento = |morte = 19 ABY, Coruscant |especie = Nautolano |subespecie = |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.96 metros |peso = |cabelo = |olhos = Preto |pele = Verde |cibernética = |era = Era da República |clã = |kajidic = |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *Alto Conselho Jedi *Equipe de Assalto Jedi *Esquadrão de Mace WinduJedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1 *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República |casta = |domínio = |mestres = |aprendizes = Nahdar Vebb }} Kit Fisto foi um Mestre Jedi Nautolano durante os anos finais da República Galáctica. Estava entre os Jedi que batalharam na Primeira Batalha de Geonosis e ficou entre os 200 Jedi sobreviventes da batalha. Se tornou um General Jedi do Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas e participou de conflitos como a Missão a Vassek 3 e a Batalha de Mon Calamari. Também participou de uma operação com seu ex Padawan Nahdar Vebb com o objetivo de capturar o prisioneiro fugitivo Nute Gunray, porém os dois acabaram se deparando com o notório General Grievous em seu lar. Apesar de Nahdar morrer na batalha, Fisto quase derrotou Grievous em combate, e conseguiu escapar com vida, mas como não conseguiu recuperar Gunray, a missão foi considerada uma falha. Em algum ponto da guerra, foi aderido ao Conselho Jedi. Enquanto estava no Templo Jedi, Anakin Skywalker revelou a Mace Windu que o Chanceler Sheev Palpatine era um Lorde Sith. Windu levou consigo Fisto, junto com os Mestres Jedi Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin para o escritório de Palpatine para declarar sua prisão. No duelo que se seguiu, depois de Kolar e Tiin já haviam morrido, Fisto foi assassinado por Palpatine. Biografia Em algum momento antes das Guerras Clônicas, Fisto aceitou o jovem sensível a Força Nahdar Vebb como seu Padawan e o treinou nos meios da Força. Seguiram adiante em caminhos separados depois de Vebb passar pelos Testes Jedi e conquistar o título de Cavaleiro Jedi. Início das Guerras Clônicas Batalha de Geonosis frame|left|Kit Fisto, junto de [[Pablo-Jill, ativa seu sabre de luz no início da batalha.]] Em 22 ABY, problemas se intensificavam rapidamente entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Depois da senadora de Naboo Padmé Amidala sofrer atentados de morte, o Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi foi selecionado para rastrear e prender a pessoa por trás disso. Ele eventualmente descobriu que o caçador de recompensas Jango Fett era o criminoso por trás dos atentados, e acabou o seguindo para o planeta desértico de Geonosis. Lá, Kenobi descobriu que os Separatistas estavam desevolvendo seu exército droide, e em seguida contatou o Templo Jedi para informá-los de suas descobertas, momentos antes de ser capturado. Mace Windu então decidiu criar uma equipe de assalto, composto pelos 200 Jedi disponíveis para acabar com o exército Separatista e resgatar Obi-Wan. Fisto foi um dos muitos enviados a Geonosis como parte da equipe de assalto. Após chegar ao planeta, Fisto e os outros Jedi se infiltraram na Arena Petranaki, se escondendo até o momento certo. Depois de Windu se revelar ao Conde Dookan, líder dos Separatistas, Dookan liberou seu exército droide, e então os Jedi se revelaram. Com milhares de droides a sua frente, Fisto e os Jedi ativaram seus sabres de luz e começaram a cortar os droides, um por um. Em algum momento da batalha, Fisto se deparou com um droide mal feito com a cabeça de C-3PO, o droide de protocolo da senadora Amidala, que atirou em Fisto algumas vezes, se desculpando enquanto isso. Fisto defendeu-se dos tiros e derrubou o droide com um empurro da Força. frame|Fisto liderando um grupo de clones.Durante a batalha, os Jedi estavam caindo em números, já que os droides tinham uma vantagem numérica, e isso levou a morte da maioria dos 200 Jedi na batalha. Nesse momento, os Jedi estavam encurralados, mas antes de serem executados, o Mestre Jedi Yoda chegou no planeta em LAATs, junto com o recém-adquirido Grande Exército da República, composto por soldados clones. Fisto sobreviveu o combate na arena, saindo em uma LAAT junto com Mace Windu e Ki-Adi-Mundi. Fisto continuou a lutar fora da arena, liderando um grupo de clones contra os droides restantes no planeta, no fim sobrevivendo a batalha. Missão a Hissrich frame|left|Fisto em HissrichFisto foi designado ao Esquadrão de Mace Windu, onde atentaram uma missão a Hissrich. Depois de aterrissarem no planeta, Fisto e os outros foram atacados por uma patrulha droide. Depois de derrotar a patrulha, os Jedi fizeram contato com os nativos. Seguiram os nativos até uma caverna, onde eles viviam. Fisto conversou com o Mestre Jedi Prosset Dibs sobre a razão por trás da presença dos Separatistas no planeta, e nesse momento, Fisto e os outros Jedi viram uma escavadeira Separatista invadindo a caverna por cima. Fisto e o resto do esquadrão lutaram contra Droidekas e droides de batalha em STAPs. Fisto conseguiu destruir um STAP usando a Força para jogar pedras no veículos. Fisto salvou Mace de uma queda que causaria sua morte,causada pelo comandante Separatista AD-W4. Depois do esquadrão se separar, Kit foi com Dibs tentar salvar os nativos, mas infelizmente, a caverna desabou. Dibs e Fisto sobreviveram, e apesar de Dibs insistir de ver os nativos e ajudá-los com suas feridas, Fisto o assegurou que os nativos estavam seguros e haviam encontrado reúgio. Dibs e Fisto foram então atacados por um Milodon. Depois de matarem o animal, encontraram muitos dos nativos que morreram. Eles então se reencontraram com Windo e Rissa Mano. Lá, Dibs desafiou Windu por ter "mentido" para eles. Fisto e Mano só observaram enquanto Windu lutava contra Dibs, e então disseram que os dois não deveriam estar brigando. Windu conseguiu derrotar Dibs e em seguida levou consigo Fisto e Mano para infiltrar a base Separatista. Após uma entrada barulhenta, Fisto foi confrontado por vários droides. Fisto lutou contra os droides enquanto Windu e Mano se infiltravam mais profundamente na base. Fisto foi encurralado, mas foi salvo por Rissa e os dois conseguiram derrotar o último droide. Depois de sua vitória contra os Separatistas, Fisto e os outros voltaram a Coruscant, onde Fisto meditou. O Lar de Grievous frame|Fisto chegando no sistema Vassek.Depois do Vice-rei Nute Gunray escapar da Tranquilidade, Kit Fisto foi contatado pelas duas Jedi que escoltavam Gunray, Luminara Unduli e Ahsoka Tano, já que sua frota já estava próxima da localização de Gunray. As duas o atarefaram de rastrear a nave roubada de Gunray e levá-lo de volta para que fosse julgado pela tentativa de sequestro da senadora Padmé Amidala em Rodia. Fisto localizou a nave no Sistema Vassek. Assim que chegou, contatou as duas Jedi para avisá-las de seu progresso, e elas o avisaram que seu antigo Padawan Nahdar Vebb já havia localizado a nave na terceira lua de Vassek. depois de aterrissar, se reencontrou com Vebb, o parabenizando por agora ser um Cavaleiro Jedi, e lamentou por não ter visto os últimos testes que passou. Fisto, Vebb e alguns clones continuaram a rastrear a nave e chegaram a entrada de uma grande fortaleza, que aparentemente estava trancada. Vebb sugeriu cortar a porta com seu sabre, enquanto o Comandante clone Fil sugeriu explodir o portão. Analisando a situação, Fisto simplesmente pressionou uma parte da parede da fortaleza e o portão se abriu. frame|left|Fisto, Vebb, Fil e soldados clone chegando na fortalezaEnquanto o grupo rondava os corredores mal iluminados, Fisto sentiu algo. Momentos depois, escutaram um ruído logo antes de descobrir um corredor no qual eles podiam ver e ouvir o que pensavam ser Gunray dando ordens a droides. Os dois Jedi entraram na sala e com facilidade cortaram os droides. Acreditando que capturaram o Vice-rei, Vebb usou a Força para virar a cadeira em sua frente, onde o viram como holograma. Gunray exclamou que eles eram tolos e os deu boas-vindas a seu destino. Momentos depois, um holograma de Conde Dookan apareceu e os pediu desculpas por sua decepção, os oferecendo um prêmio alternativo, depois de desaparecer, deixando os Jedi confusos. Eles então começaram a andar pelos corredores com os quais já estavam familiarizados tentando descobrir porque foram levados até aquela fortaleza. Acabaram encontrando um salão de armas , que imediatamente levou Fisto a conclusão de que estavam no lar de General Grievous, já que continha máscaras reservas dele, junto com peitorais e sabres de luz de seus assassinatos de Jedi. Fisto ficou confuso no motivo que Dookan teria para sabotar o próprio aliado. Enquanto discutia isso com Vebb, receberam uma transmissão sobre uma nave chegando no planeta, e identificaram a nave como sendo a de Grievous. Fisto e os outros então discutiram o que farão em seguida. Vebb disse que matando Grievous, a guerra poderia acabar mais cedo, mas Fisto o avisou que eles não deveriam subestimar o guerreiro ciborgue. Com Grievous entrando em seu lar, os Jedi o surpreenderam com um ataque. Fisto os deu as boas-vindas a sua casa e sugeriu que se rendesse para que o senado seja mais piedoso. O ciborgue retrucou dizendo que quem iria querer piedade seria o Jedi, enquanto ativava seus quatro sabres. Eles lutaram brevemente, enquanto os soldados utilizavam seus ganchos para prender as pernas do kaleesh. Fisto então conseguiu cortar as pernas de Grievous, o deixando somente com o uso de seus braços e com a habilidade de rastejar e escalar. O General ainda conseguiu matar alguns dos soldados, antes de escapar para a sala de controle. Nahdar então disse que ele poderia derrotá-lo se os clones não tivessem saído, mas Fisto sugeriu que eles tomassem conta dos feridos. Depois de examinar os mortos, Vebb repetiu o que disse sobre derrotar Grievous, e Fisto o disse que não estava pronto. O grupo tentou sair da fortaleza, mas antes de chegarem no portão descobriram que estavam presos, e em seguida Grievous enviou magnaguardas destruírem as naves que estavam do lado de fora, mas antes de poderem destruir a nave de Fisto, seu droide astromecânico R6-H5 piloyou a nave para longe, quase não escapando. frame|O grupo efetuando um ataque surpresa em Grievous.Grievous então apareceu em forma de holograma, e procedeu a provocar o resto do grupo. Fisto retrucou ordenando Grievous a sair de seus esconderijo, ao qual ele respondeu que os "convidados" deveriam aproveitar tudo que sua casa tinha a oferecer. Assim que seu holograma desapareceu, o chão sob seus pés se abriu, com Fisto e Vebb conseguindo pular para o trecho de chão que ainda estava sobre eles, porém um clone morreu ao acertar o chão, com o Comandante Fil jogando seu gancho para cima e sendo ajudado a subir pelos Jedi. Pouco tempo depois de se recuperar, Grievous enviou seu roggwart de estimação Gor, em uma tentaiva de finalmente matá-los. Depois de Fil atirar frenéticamente no animal, Gor o atacou com sua cauda, o batendo no chão repetidamente, levando a morte do comandante. Fisto conseguiu cortar os membros frontais do animal, enquanto Vebb o atacava pelas costas, causando o colapso do animal, finalizado por Fisto com um golpe no pescoço. Movido por sua raiva pela morte de Fil, Vebb jurou ter sua vingança contra Grievous pelo que fez. Fisto então o lembrou que este não é o caminho dos Jedi e que ele deve sempre se lembrar de seus ensinamentos. thumb|left|Kit Fisto e Grievous duelando na plataforma de pouso do castelo.A dupla eventualmente viram Grievous saindo de sua sala de controle enquanto iniciava uma sequencia de trancamento da porta de segurança. Depois de Grievous sair, Fisto tentou entrar o código da sequência novamente , mas enquanto fazia isso, o droide médico alertou a Grievous sobre a chegada dos Jedi. A porta se abriu e Fisto entrou, mas Nahdar protestou a decisão e disse que deveriam matar o General, mas enquanto protestava, a porta se fechou, separando os dois. Sem outras opções, Fisto seguiu seu caminho até a sala de controle, destruindo o droide médico na sala. Pelas câmeras, viu Grievous matando seu ex aprendiz sem piedade. Agora sem chaces de matar Grievous, Fisto comunica seu doide para voltar e aterrissar na área de pouso do castelo. Assim que chegava em sua nave, Grievous apareceu, e os dois entraram em um duelo. Sendo o melhor duelista, Fisto conseguiu cortar uma das mãos do ciborgue, conseguindo o sabre de Vebb de volta. Ele então empurrou Grievous com a Força, mas foi confrontado pelos magnaguardas. Fisto lutou contra eles, mas estava em menor número. Grievous reconheceu Fisto como um oponente digno, o prometeu uma morte rápida e sem dor se se rendesse, ao que Fisto aparentemente concordou. Mas no último momento, r^ chegou e Fisto pulou para dentro da nave, dando seu sorriso de assinatura antes de voar. Depois de chegar a Coruscant, reportou o resultado da missão para Yoda e Mace Windu. Eles então perguntaram o que aconteceu com Nahdar, e Fisto respondeu que Vebb decidiu combater poder com mais poder. Yoda mencionou que este não é o caminho Jedi e como em guerra, os Jedi poderiam se esquecer dele. O roubo ao Holocron Depois da missão em Felucia, na qual a Padawan Ahsoka Tano desobedeceu ordens diretas de seu mestre, Anakin Skywalker, e de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka voltou ao Templo Jedi, ecomo punição, foi designada a tarefa de se tornar a guarda dos arquivos Jedi por um tempo, sob a guarda de Jocasta Nu. Depois de chegar e se encontrar com a bibliotecária Jedi, ela começou a ensinar a jovem Padawan sobre os arquivos. Eventualmente, as duas chegaram ao salão de Holocrons, onde testemunharam Kit Fisto entrando. Jocasta o cumprimentou, ao qual Fisto sorriu e abriu a porta pelo uso da Força. Tano perguntou se poderia entrar na sala, Mas Jocasta disse que somente membros do Alto Conselho Jedi podiam entrar, como Kit. frame|Aayla Secura, Yoda, Mace Windu e Kit Fisto no momento da queda do droide pelo acesso da ventilação.Coincidentalmente, isso ocorreu no mesmo dia que o caçador de recompensas Cad Bane, junto com o transmorfo Cato Parasitti, foram atarefados de roubar um holocron do mesmo salão. Depois de invadir os arquivos Jedi, com Parasitti tomando a forma de Jocasta Nu, enquanto Bane tentava invadir uma das entradas do salão, e enviou seu droide, Todo 360, para o Centro de comunicações do Templo Jedi. O droide rastejou pela ventilação até sair de uma entrada de ventilação, onde se revelou a um grupo de Jedi composto por Aayla Secura, Mace Windu, Yoda e Kit Fisto. Os Jedi ficaram perplexos, até perceberem que o droide havia uma bomba implantada. Mace usou a Força e mandou o droide de volta para a ventilação, onde explodiu. O Conflito se intensifica Resgate das Padawans frame|left|Kit Fisto na estação médica de Ord Cestus.Após a Segunda Batalha de Geonosis, as forças de Mace Windu no planeta Dantooine estavam em necessidade de recursos médicos depois de sofrerem um ataque. Ao invés de retornarem a Coruscant, as Padawan Ahsoka Tano e Barriss Offee foram enviadas para a estação médica de Ord Cestus, onde Kit Fisto foi designado a ir para obter os recursos. Depois de sairem de Geonosis, o grupo de clones que acompanhavam as Padawan, Compania Tango, ficaram infectados com minhocas controladoras de mente. Sob a influencia das minhocas, os clones se tornaram agressivos a qualquer um que não estavam infectados, e assim tomaram controle da nave. Offee e Tano foram forçadas a se esconderem, e por um tempo procuraram refúgio nos tubos de ventilação no topo da nave. Tano contatou Fisto e o informou da situação, e também explicou que não iria se conectar a estação enquanto as minhocas ainda estavam a solta para não infectarem mais ninguém. Fisto a assegurou de que iria tomar os precauções necessários. A togrutaexpressou que se sentia mal com a situação, mas concordou em seguir as instruções do mestre. Pouco após falarem com Fisto, os clones efetuaram um ataque surpresa em Offee, e acabou sendo infectada também. Após saber da situação, Anakin Skywalker interrogou seu prisioneiro geonosiano, Poggle o Menor, tentando descobrir como matar as minhocas, e descobriu que são afetadas por frio. Ahsoka quebrou o sistema de refrigeração, causando a temperatura a cair drásticamente. frame|Fisto encontra uma Ahsoka congelandoA nave eventualmente saiu do hiperespaço na frente da estação, e Fisto mandou tugs para ajudar a nave a se acoplar na estação. Kit ordenou aos clones que avisassem a equipe anti-contaminação que ele queria que ninguém entrasse na nave até as minhocas estarem contidas. Ele também pediu para soarem os alarmes e se prepararem para temperaturas abaixo de zero. Depois de extremas dificuldades em diminuir a velocidade da nave de Ahsoka, ela foi eventualmente acoplada a estação. Depois da temperatura cair abaixo de zero, Fisto liderou uma equipe para dentro da nave. Ele entrou na sala de comando, encontrando um Ahsoka a ponto de congelar, junto de Offee, que parecia não estar mais contaminada. Quase inconciente, Ahsoka disse a Fisto que elas ali estava para recolher os recursos, logo antes de desmaiar, ao que ele respondeu que ela fez um bom trabalho e que deveria descansar. Pouco tempo depois, Ahsoka acordou na enfermaria da estação. Ela imediatamente perguntou a Anakin, que agora estava a seu lado, o que eram as minhocas. Fisto entrou no quarto e a respondeu, dizendo que eram as mesmas encontradas em Geonosis. Fisto a então deixou sozinha para que ela conversasse com seu mestre. Captura de Eeth Koth Fisto estava presente no Templo Jedi após a captura do Mestre Eeth Koth. Ele, junto com outros membros, concordaram a enviar ajuda. Batalha de Lola Sayu No ano seguinte, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano e vários clones foram enviados para resgatar o Mestre Jedi Even Piell e o Capitão Wilhuff Tarkin de uma prisão Separatista conhecida como Cidadela no planeta de Lola Sayu. Durante a escapada da equipe, sua nave foi destruída, sendo a única forma de sua saída, ficaram presos. Depois de contatar o Conselho Jedi sobre sua situação, uma reunião foi iniciada, com Plo Koon e Adi Gallia presentes e Kit Fisto e Saesee Tiin atenderam por holograma. Plo Koon designou Tiin como o líder de um ataque de caças, com Galia e Fisto o acompanhando, e os informou que o trabalho deles era abrir caminho nas defesas inimigas, para que ele possa passar com LAATs e extrair a equipe. frame|left|Plo Koon, Kit Fisto e Mace Windu discutindo os eventos que ocorreram na Cidadela.Enquanto o time na superfície chegavam ao local combinado, a frota da República saía do hiperespaço dentro do Sistema Lola Sayu. Uma batalha ocorreu em seguida, mas os três Jedi estavam tendo dificuldades lutando contra os Caça estelar droide. Sob pressão imensa vinda do Mestre Plo, Tiin chamou Fisto e Gallia para a formação, e assim quebraram as linhas de defesa. O trio então levou a nave de Mestre Plo até a superfície, onde pegaram a equipe terrestre e o trio os levou para fora do planeta. Atravessaram caminho pelos droides que ainda estavam nos céus e entraram no Cruzador Jedi, que assim que entraram pulou para o hiperespaço para Coruscant. Depois de chegar em Coruscant, o grupo se encontrou com Yoda e Mace Windu, conversando sobre os eventos que traspiraram na Cidadela e durate a batalha. Campanha em Mon Cala Em algum momento depois nas Guerras Clônicas, o antes pacífico mundo de Mon Cala estava a beira de uma guerra civil entre as duas espécies que viviam em harmonia no planeta, os Mon Calamari e os Quarren. Depois do Rei de Mon Cala Yos Kolina ser misteriosamente assassinado, seu filho, Lee-Char foi deixado sozinho para reunir seu povo. Em uma tentativa de evitar um confronto, a senadora Padmé Amidala e sua escolta Jedi, Anakin Skywalker para resolver o problema. Depois de um debate se tornar obsoleto, os Quarren—liderados pelo Comandante Separatista karkarodon Riff Tamson—recusaram suportar a coroação de Lee-Char como novo rei de Mon Cala, levando Skywalker, Amidala e o capitão Gial Ackbar chegarem a conclusão de que uma guerra civil era inevitável. O trio contatou Mace Windu e Yoda, que pensaram que seria a melhor ideia enviar o Mestre Kit Fisto, junto com a Padawan Ahsoka Tano junto com um batalhão de Clone trooper SCUBA sob o Comandante Monnk. Windu então informou Ackbar que deveria reunir o exército Mon Calamari e se preparar para um ataque dos Quarren. frame|Fisto dirigindo um mini-sub após chegar em Mon Cala.Como previsto, pouco tempo depois, os Quarren lançaram um ataque aos Mon Calamari, completamente reforçado por droides separatistas. Por sorte, os reforços da República chegaram a tempo, com Fisto, Tano e o batalhão clone se aprofundando no planeta a partir de LAATs. Por ser nautolano, uma raça do planeta aquático de Glee Anselm, Fisto pode nadar pelo mar profundo com facilidade e derrubar droides e Quarren hostis. Ele então se encontrou com Skywalker e Ackbar e utilizou Eletrobinóculos para vigiar o inimigo retornar a suas naves. Ele comentou que os Quarren venceram esta batalha, ao qual Ackbar respondeu dizendo que eles foram sortudos de viverem desta vez. Fisto então reportou que os droides estavam se preparando para outro ataque atrás de corais. frame|left|Fisto sorindo após destruir um dos droides.Ahsoka e Lee-Char, que até o momento estavam separados do grupo, se reencontraram com o grupo principal, mas quase imediatamente foram rodeados por medusas aquáticas, que são imunes as armas de mão dos Mon Calamari por seus tentáculos eletrificados. Fisto ordenou que as tropas ficassem em posições de batalha, com Ackbar afirmando que as tropas só devem atacar quando Lee-Char mandar. O grupo esperou em silêncio até Lee-Char dar as ordens, que foi quando os clones e o exército local começaram a concentrar fogo nas medusas. Enquanto lutavam, droides separatistas vinham por trás, fazendo com que as tropas tivessem que lutar nas duas frentes. Pensando na segurança do príncipe, Ackbar decidiu que a melhor opção era recuar para as cavernas, e então as forças Mon Calamari recuaram, junto com Tano e Skywalker, com Fisto ficando para trás, destruindo os droides remanescentes. Fisto conseguiu jogar um mini-sub em uma das medusas, ao qual deu seu sorriso de sempre com uma sensação de conquista. O Jedi então seguiu os outros até a caverna. Pouco tempo depois de se reagrupar com os outros, Fisto contatou Windu e Yoda para informá-los das circunstâncias nas quais estavam. Ele explicou que perderam contato com forças clone e Mon Calamari e de como os Quarren tinham os encurralado. Yoda então mencionou os reforços clone, mas a transmissão começou a cair antes de dizer algo mais. Fisto tentou reganhar conexão, mas não funcionou. Sem ideia de se reforços estão vindo ou não, o grupo decidiu ir para a superfície, e tentar escapar do planeta dessa forma. Antes de poderem chegar, foram confrontados pelo problema de serem detectados pelo inimigo. Para conseguir passar sem detecção, Fisto deu a ideia de criar uma distração , ao qual o resto do grupo concordou. Ele nadou para cima em direção a três Quarren que estavam levando dois clones como prisioneiros, e os surpreendeu pelas costas. O nautolano conseguiu pegar um por trás, e criando essa distração, empurrou outro com a força, pegando o mini-sub deles e o empurrando para seus amigos, ativando seu sabre de luz, preparado para lutar contra qualquer inimigo por vir. frame|Fisto lutando com um Quarren.Enquanto Fisto lutava com Quarrens hostis, olhou para cima e percebeu destroços da nave que ele e os outros iam usar para escaparem, momento no qual nadou em direção a Anakin Skywalker, ao que comentou humorosamente que voltou tão cedo, no qual Anakin retrucou que se meteram em alguns problemas. Os sobreviventes então se separaram, com Fisto, Tano, Lee-Char e os clones restantes em um grupo, e Ackbar, Skywalker e Amidala indo para outro lado. O grupo de Kit eentualmente encontrou uma caverna, na qual encontraram refúgio. Fisto notou que não se preocupou em ver se estavam sendo seguidos, então pediu a Monnk que vigiasse a entrada em busca de inimigos, com Lee-Char desesperadamente ponderando o ue fazer a seguir, Tano respondeu que naquele momento, a única coisa era ficar na caverna. Comandante Monnk sinalizou a Fisto que fosse até sua posição, onde viu Mon Calamaris sendo aprisionados. Fisto informou Lee-Char que se não fizessem nada, esse seria o destino permanente de sua espécie. Depois, Fisto estava de vigia, enquanto Monnk, Tano e Lee-Char conversavam em trazer esperança ao povo. O príncipe duvidava que isso fosse possível, já que acreditava que seu povo pensava que já havia morrido. Lee-Char saiu em segredo, enquanto Fisto e Tano não olhavam e assoprou sua concha, chamando a atenção de seu povo para que saibam que está vivo. Kit e Ahsoka nadaram até Lee-Char para poderem avisá-lo que os guradas iriam vê-lo. Antes de poderem avisá-lo, um Aqua droide começou a atirar em Lee-Char. Quando Fisto começou a lutar, eles olharam pra cima e viram centenas de soldados Gungan nadando até eles. Sabendo que foram enviados pelo Conselho, Fisto comemorou, e exclamou que a vitória mudou de lado. Lee-Char então ordenou o grupo a atacar, e eles se juntaram aos Gungans. Juntos, Kit, Ahsoka e Lee-Char lutaram contra as forças droides com facilidade, até que Riff Tamson enviou reforços separatistas. frame|left|Kit Fisto lutando contra Riff Tamson.Dentro de instantes, várias Naves de assalto tridente entraram em campo, criando redemoinhos. Kit, Ahsoka e Lee-Char foram todos sugados repentinamente para dentro de um deles, onde Riff Tamson aproveitou a oportunidade para capturar o príncipe, mas foi impedido por Fisto, e os dois então entraram em combate. Jogando o sabre de Fisto para longe, Tamson entrou em combate man-a-mano com o Jedi. Fisto então gritou a Tano para que escapasse com o príncipe, enquanto continuava a lutar. Os dois nadaram para longe enquanto viam seu amigo ser capturado. Sem o conhecimento das forças da República em Mon Cala, o Alto Conselho Jedi alistou a ajuda do Grande Exército Gungan, permitindo os reforços necessários. Porém, Lee-Char foi mais uma vez confrontado por Tamson. Fisto tentou combater o karkarodon, deixando Ahsoka e o príncipe aparenemente escaparem, mas sendo capturado novamente, junto com Amidala, Skywalker e Jar Jar Binks. Em frente de Tamson, foram torturados por enguias elétricas, com Riff mordendo o capacete de Padmé e Anakin e Kit criando uma bolha da força para que ela possa respirar. Eles então foram levados a execução do príncipe, onde foi resgatado por Nossor Ri. O Jedi participou da última batalha, onde o povo Mon Calamari reunido com os Quarren derrotaram os Separatistas, levando a coroação de Lee-Char. Uma guerra sem fim Servindo ao Conselho Conforme a guerra continuava sem um fim a vista, Kit Fisto se tornou mais ativo no Conselho Jedi. Em algum ponto em 2o ABY, conforme preocupações com a vida do Chanceler Palpatine cresciam por causa de sua aparição no evento anual de Naboo, Festival da Luz, Fisto, junto com outros Jedi atenderam a uma reunião, discutindo como planejavam proteger Palpatine. Pouco tempo depois, Fisto estava presente durante uma reunião do conselho onde foram contactados pelo lutador de liberdade Onderoniano, Saw Guerrera e sua irmá, Steela Guerrera. A dupla havia contactado a Ordem Jedi para requerir ajuda para derrotar os Separatistas no planeta. O Conselho chegou a decisão de que deveriam enviar secretamente os Jedi Anakin Skywalker e sua Padawan para treinarem o grupo sem se envolverem diretamente. frame|Fisto, sentado no Conselho. Fisto estava presente no Templo Jedi quando foi bombardeado no hangar. O Jedi participou da reunião do Conselho em que designaram Ahsoka Tano e Anakin Skywalker a descobrirem quem causou o ataque. Fisto também estava no Conselho quando os dois se reportaram sobre a missão. Foi ao funeral dos Jedi mortos no ataque, e ficou de luto, assim como os outros. Não muito depois, Almirante Tarkin contatou o Conselho para informá-los do alegado atentado de Tano. Fisto estava presente por holograma e trocou olhares chocados com os outros com a resposta inusitada de Shaak Ti. Depois de Tano ser capturada, foi levada de volta ao Templo Jedi para ser punida por traição. Fisto estava no Conselho quando Tarkin pediu que Tano fosse entregue a República para ser julgada em tribunal militar, já que acreditava que um julgamento pelos Jedi seria conflituoso. O Conselho seguiu as ordens, e também retirou Ahsoka da Ordem, mesmo que relutantemente e não de forma unanime. Junto com o conselho, assistiu ao tribunal da Padawan, e estava lá quando foi revelado que na verdade a atacante foi Barriss Offee. Depois, o conselho tentou trazer Tano de volta, mas ela recusou. frame|left|Kit durante uma reunião do Conselho.No ano seguinte, em 19 ABY, depois do soldado clone CT-5385, "Tup", executar a Jedi Tiplar em combate, sem saber o que fez, foi levado a Kamino para ser checado. Estava no conselho quando Shaak Ti contactou os Jedi, informando que os kaminoanos queriam exterminar o clone, também explicando que acreditava que ele havia passado por lavagem cerebral pelos Separatistas. Depois de propor uma análise cerebral nível cinco, o Conselho pediu que a Jedi trouxesse o clone para o templo. Tempos depois, Chanceler Palpatine avisou aos Jedi que a Rainha de Bardotta havia pedido o senador Jar Jar Binks para ir ao seu planeta ajudá-la com objetos místicos que desapareceram. Kit estava presente quando o Conselho decidiu enviar Mace Windu com Binks, acreditando que seria tolice deixá-lo ir sozinho. Depois, Mestre Plo Koon foi enviado para atender um sinal de ajuda vindo da nave do falecido Jedi Zaifo-Vias. Depois de acabar sua investigação, Plo mostrou o sabre do Jedi misterioso, enquanto Fisto estava presente. Visão Sombria do Futuro Logo após a investigação dos Jedi em Zaifo-Vias, Mestre Yoda começou a ouvir a voz de outro falecido Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn durante meditação. A voz explicou ao Jedi que estava conversando com ele a partir da Força viva, logo antes de desaparecer. Em uma reunião do conselho, Yoda discutiu sobre a revelação de que Dookan não era o Lorde Sith que estavam procurando, e que era na verdade um aprendiz. Durante a reunião, Yoda estava estranhamente quieto, e quando perguntado sobre sua opinião, Yoda estava em pensamentos profundos e não escutando. Confusos sobre o que poderia estar incomodando Yoda, os Jedi se olharam, com Fisto olhando a Shaak Ti. thumb|left|Yoda depois da tentativa de contato com Qui-Gon.Pouco tempo depois, Yoda chamou os Jedi para mais uma reunião, os informando sobre o que o anda perturbando. De pé no centro do Templo Jedi, questionou os outros se eles também ouviam a voz de Qui-Gon, ou se algum deles começou a escutar. Para descobrirem se também ouviam, todos os Jedi na reunião, incluindo Kit Fisto, se juntaram a Yoda no centro, aonde meditaram durante o dia. Infelizmente, ao acabarem, perceberam que não conseguiam escutá-lo. Chocado, Yoda viajou ao planeta Dagobah, tentando encontrar as respostas que procurava. Após chegar, fez contato imediato com a voz de Qui-Gon. O Jedi perguntou se Qui-Gon sabia quem era o Lorde Sith que prociravam, ao qual respondeu que tudo será revelado a seu tempo. Yoda então entrou em uma caverna, onde viu um futuro sombrio e deturpado para os Jedi. Assistiu em puro horror a morte de vários de seus companheiros de longa data. Entre eles, viu a morte de Kit Fisto, perfurado no peito por Darth Sidious. Morte Conforme o fim da guerra se aproximava, a Força e os Jedi ficavam ainda mais encobertos pelo lado sombrio. Logo após a Batalha de Coruscant, o Chanceler Palpatine revelou a Anakin sua identidade como Lorde Sith, fazendo com que o jovem Jedi informa a Mace Windu depois de serem informados que Grievous morreu. Windu, acompanhado de Fisto, Saesee Tiin e Agen Kolar foi até o escritório de Palpatine para prendê-lo. thumb|left|Fisto em seu momento de morteDepois de confrontá-lo, os quatro Jedi ativaram seus sabres de luz, enquanto Mace Windu demandava que Palpatine fosse detido. Em um ataque surpresa, Palpatine matou Tiin e Kolar, surpreendendo Fisto e Windu. Depois de se segurar por alguns segundos, Kit Fisto foi morto com um ataque no abdômen, assim como Yoda havia previsto. Quando Anakin Skywalker chegou aí escritório, somente Windu estava vivo. Windu virou a quarta vítima de Palpatine depois de ser jogado da janela com raios da força. Legado Seu sabre estava entre os sabres na visão de Kanan Jarrus no Dono do Templo Jedi, durante sua segunda visita ao Templo Jedi de Lothal. Personalidade e traços Kit Fisto era um nautolano de pele verde, grandes olhos negros, um emaranhado de mechas de tentáculos que se estendiam de sua cabeça e uma altura de 1,96 metros. Ele era um Mestre Jedi que tinha um foco intenso, principalmente em combate. Ele também era muito mais descontraído e capaz de desfrutar de uma risada calorosa do que alguns de seus colegas sem humor. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|Fisto e o sabre de seu ex aprendiz, Nahdar Vebb.Fisto era reconhecido por Mestre Windu como um dos maiores duelistas da Ordem Jedi. Um exemplo notável de suas habilidades foi mostrada em seu duelo com Grievous, com quem Fisto conseguiu aguentar por muito tempo, contúdo, se a luta tivesse sido justa e Grievous sozinho, Fisto poderia ter derrotado o ciborgue. Seu estilo de sabre de luz preferido era a Forma I, apesar de ser capaz com a Forma IV. Mestre Fisto era adepto no uso da Força. Por exemplo, era capaz de criar e manipular correntes de água pelo uso da Força, tanto de forma ofensiva quanto defensiva. Fisto era um mergulhador exímio e melhorava suas habilidades Jedi para dar uma vantagem em suas origens anfíbias, o tornando um adversário letal tanto na água quanto em terra. Também era habilidoso em combate mano-a-mano, conseguindo lidar com Riff Tamson em uma luta submarina, porém não pode derrotá-lo. Por trás das cenas Kit Fisto foi introduzido no filme Ataque dos Clones, em 2002, sendo interpretado por Zachariah Jensen e Daniel Zizmor. Para o filme de 2005 Vingança dos Sith, o papel foi passado para o dublê Ben Cooke, já que Jensen estava ocupado com a série de TV Survivor. Na série de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars, foi dublado por Phil LaMarr, que fez uma voz com um sotaque jamaicano para o personagem, baseando-se no personagem Fido Dido, mascote de um comercial da empresa americana 7 Up. Na versão dublada, é dublado por Marco Ribeiro. Conteúdo cortado Fisto foi originalmente criado para ser um Lorde Sith. Um design foi um alien masculino branco e magro, com dreadlocks e um sabre curvado. O artista, Dermot Power, nunca ficava satisfeito com o resultado e o conceito acabou virando uma alien feminina careca. O design foi descartado após Cristopher Lee ser contratado para interpretar Conde Dookan, por´m o conceito seria usado mais tarde como Asajj Ventress. George Lucas pediu a Power que remodelasse o conceito com dreadlocks em um Jedi, fazendo o rosto mais suavizado e o tornando verde. Depois que uma túnica Jedi foi adicionada, o design de Fisto estava completo. frame|Arte conceitual de Fisto.Em um rascunho bruto de Vingança dos Sith, datado de janeiro de 2003, Fisto deveria morrer com Stass Allie em Saleucami durante a Ordem 66. Em outro rascunho, do mesmo ano, a morte de Fisto era a mesma, porém com Adi Galia e Barriss Offee. No segundo rascunho oficial, em junho de 2003, Lucas decidiu que Fisto iria acompanhar Windu para prender Palpatine, e isso se manteve até o roteiro final. Entre as ideias estavam um visual novo para Fisto, que consistia de trapos e uma cicatriz. Aparições * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple'' audiobook *''Kanan 7'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Tarkin'' *''Tarkin'' audiobook *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * }} Fontes *''Star Wars: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Nautolanos